Fleeting Heartbeats
by Gaby Adams
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 70. Akaashi se réveille dans une salle close sans savoir comment il est venu ici. En rencontrant Kuroo et Bokuto qui sont dans la même situation, ils vont tenter de trouver la sortie de ce lieu étrange...Surtout qu'une sombre et étrange brume semble les poursuivre pour mieux les engloutir. Yaoi. AkaHina.


_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas_

 **Chalut la compagnie, voici la requête numéro 70 de kama-chan59 qui m'a demandée un AkaHina (que je mets automatiquement en rating M). J'ai aussi réfléchi à la prochaine Fantaisie événementielle et cela sera une spéciale Halloween. Niveau couple, j'hésite encore entre le AsaSuga et le KuroAka (un couple sur lequel je n'ai pas encore écrit d'ailleurs). Place à la fic qii est d'ailleurs relativement sombre et je ne la trouve pas très réussie mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même. Bonne lecture :)**

Akaashi ne reconnut plus sa chambre lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Quelle était cette pièce étroite et close sans aucune fenêtre? Il pouvait à peine voir tant il était dans la pénombre et il y faisait si froid, si froid, son corps en tremblait.

Il s'assit sur le sol uniforme afin de réfléchir. Tout d'abord, où était-il? Cela ne ressemblait pas à un laboratoire, ni à un asile psychatrique comme dans les livres de suspense qu'il adorait lire. Plutôt à une sorte d'antichambre... _Mais où suis-je tomber?_ Il ne se rappelait pas d'être sorti ou quoique ce soit, à moins que ce ne fut encore une blague de Bokuto-san mais ce dernier n'était pas du genre à faire dans le glauque.

Le noiraud se leva lentement puis se dirigea vers la porte capitonnée qui fut, à son grand soulagement ouverte. "Ah tu es là, Akaashi? On te cherchait partout, dis donc." Kuroo-san et Bokuto-san se tinrent près de la porte en lui souriant. Pourtant, leur apparente gaieté contrastait avec l'atmosphère du lieu où ils se trouvaient, couloir sombre et tellement long qu'on dirait qu'il s'étirait à l'infini. Seule la lueur de la lune l'éclairait, ce qui rendait l'ambiance encore plus oppressante. "Savez-vous où nous sommes?

\- On n'en sait pas plus que toi, répondit Kuroo en haussant les épaules, mais tout ce qu'on a à faire, c'est de trouver une sortie, non?

\- Ouais!, répondit joyeusement Koutarou en passant un bras autour des épaules de Kuroo, ça va être comme une chasse au trésor, trop cool!"

Tetsurou lui sourit tendrement avant d'être sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose d'autre puis se ravisa. Ce n'était pas le moment d'alerter Akaashi à ce sujet. Ils avancèrent donc tous trois dans la pénombre avec le bruit de leurs pas comme unique musique. Keiji n'aimait pas cet endroit, il lui donnait l'impression de l'emprisonner plus qu'autre chose. Le noiraud se mit alors à avancer sans penser á rien d'autre que d'y en sortir tout en regardant ses deux amis qui s'étaient mis à bavarder entre temps.

Quelque chose clochait dans cet endroit, il ignorait quoi mais cela l'angoissait et pourquoi se sentait-il de plus en plus affaibli au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait? Et si ce n'était que ça, sa température corporelle semblait baisser progressivement. Néanmoins, la présence de Kuroo-san et de Bokuto-san devant lui le rassurait un peu.

Il se demandait comment ils pouvaient le considérer encore comme un ami, lui-même s'en voulait pour...

Une douleur le prit au coeur.

Une douleur vive et atroce qui le fit s'agenouiller.

Tetsurou fut le premier à se retourner pour voir s'il allait bien quand un brouillard noir avança derrière eux pour mieux tenter de les engloutir, telle une bête rampante tapie dans l'obscurité s'apprétant à s'emparer de sa proie.

Une dissonance de battements de coeur désordonnés se firent entendre quand Kuroo poussa Keiji vers Bokuto qui se précipita alors vers Tetsu-kun lorsque des mains sombres sortirent de cette brume obscure pour s'emparer de la cheville de ce dernier pour le faire tomber et l'attirer dans ces ténèbres malsains : "Tetsu-kun, cria-t-il en tirant son petit ami par le bras pour le ramener à lui.

Tetsurou eut un sourire désabusé tout en sachant que c'était trop tard mais en voyant Akaashi aussi mal en point, il avait enfin compris pourquoi Koutarou et lui s'étaient retrouvés là donc il n'avait plus aucun souci à se faire là-dessus. "Lâche-moi, Koutarou, protège Akaashi, lui murmura-t-il en tentant de garder le sourire, et amène-le jusqu'à la sort..."

La main qui maintenant sa cheville le traina dans le brouillard qui l'emporta. "Tetsu-kuuuun!" La brume s'estompa peu de temps après. Koutarou voulut hurler et pleurer mais il s'essuya les yeux du revers de la main tout en se reprenant car il devait faire ce que lui avait dit son petit ami : protéger Akaashi de cette brume bizarre.

Keiji sentit que la douleur présente dans son coeur disparaitre à son grand soulagement. Le nooraud se leva pour faire face à un Bokuto-san bien triste. "Que se passe-t-il, Bokuto-san?

\- Tetsu-kun a disparu, Akaashi!, s'énerva Koutarou, en colère contre l'indifférence dont son meilleur ami faisait preuve, tu l'as bien vu, non?

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Akaashi qui fut bien confus, mais qui est ce Tetsu-kun dont tu me parles?

\- Ben, c'est comme ça que j'appelle Kuroo depuis qu'on sort ensemble, maugréa Bokuto avec impatience, ne me dis pas que tu as oublié!

\- Qui...?"

Koutarou regarda son meilleur ami dont les iris noirs le contemplèrent avec confusion, complètement mortifié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Akaashi avait totalement oublié Kuroo.

Il commençait à comprendre où il se trouvait exactement et pourquoi Tetsurou lui avait demandé de le protéger.

Des escaliers se trouvèrent devant eux, ils avaient donc atteint le fond du couloir.

"Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici au plus vite, déclara Koutarou en prenant la main d'Akaashi qu'il trouvait extrêmement froide.

Keiji ne dit mot et descendit avec lui tout en se demandant qui était ce Kuroo dont Bokuto-san parlait. C'était étrange, il avait beau essayer de se replonger dans ses souvenirs, tout était flou lorsqu'il pensait à cet inconnu. Pourquoi ne se rappelait-il pas?

La poigne de Bokuto-san dans sa main se fit plus forte lorsqu'ils atteignirent le rez-de-chaussée. "Je pense qu'on n'a plus qu'à traverser le couloir, déclara Koutarou en s'efforçant d'être jovial malgré la tristesse qui l'envahissait. Il devait protéger Akaashi coute que coute, il l'avait promis à Tetsurou. Cependant, la prise de sa main se fit plus molle, comme s'il perdait ses forces. "Akaashi, tu veux qu'on se pose une minute?, demanda-t-il en se retournant pour voir le noiraud pâlir à vue d'oeil.

Keiji hocha lentement la tête, énervé à l'idée d'être un boulet pour Bokuto-san. Les jambes du noiraud flageollèrent au point qu'il en tomba sur ses genoux. "Allons dans une des salles, proposa alors Bokuto en l'aidant à se mettre debout et l'amener dans une des pièces présentes dand le couloir. Le noiraud découvrit de nouveau une salle vide sans fenêtre qui devint sombre une fois que Bokuto-san eut fermé la porte.

Mais où étaient-ils tombés?

La voix de son ami résonna dans l'obscurité tandis qu'il s'assit lentement, adossé contre le mur, son corps et sa respiration se faisant de plus en plus lourds. "Ne t'en fais pas, Akaashi, le rassura Bokuto, je vais te sortir de là."

Une main large prit la sienne pour le rassurer, lui apportant un semblant de chaleur et parvenant à calmer un tant soit peu ses légers tremblements. Keiji fut alors dans un état second, pris d'une inteusive langueur qui commençait à l'envahir, le rendant presque léthargique quand, soudain, des battements de coeur furent émis de nouveau. Des battements bien douloureux qui résonnaient en lui telle une cacophonie distordue et encore insupportable.

"Boku...to..san, suffoqua-t-il en portant la main sur son torse.

\- Akaashi!, cria Koutarou en se précipitant vers son ami.

Des mains grattèrent la porte en une plainte funeste.

Un froid funèbre commença à envahir la pièce.

Bokuto pouvait discerner de nouveau cette brume noiratre dans la pénombre qui tentait de se frayer un chemin depuis l'embrasure de la porte en se muant sous la forme de doigts fins et crochus. Pas le choix, c'est ça ou Akaashi va...Koutarou prit Keiji par les épaules pour le rassurer : "Reste-là, Akaashi. Je vais faire disparaitre le brouillard." De toute manière, elle ne pouvait prendre qu'une personne à la fois et ce qu'elle voulait vraiment, ce n'était pas lui. "Il y a quelqu'un qui te guidera à ma place."

"Bokuto...San, s'époumona Akaashi en essayant vainement de se lever pour l'empêcher d'ouvrir la porte pour se sacrifier mais il ne put le faire tant il était à bout de forces. Des larmes silencieuses tombèrent de ses joues quand des mains enserrèrent le cou de Bokuto pour l'attirer dans la brume avant de disparaitre à son tour, le brouillard s'éloignant ensuite le laissant seul dans ses sanglots. La douleur présente dans son coeur se calmant petit à petit.

"Bokuto...Hein?" Pourquoi pleurait-il? Et c'était qui ce Bokuto dont il venait d'énoncer le nom? Quelqu'un de sa connaissance? Et pourquoi était-il ici?

Le noiraud se leva tout doucement, un peu hébété. On dirait que quelqu'un m'a abruti de drogues, pensa-t-il en portant la main à sa tête qui lui semblait bien lourde. Keiji sortit alors de la pièce pour tomber sur quelqu'un qu'il ne pensait pas croiser ici.

Shouyou.

Le noiraud le prit impulsivement dans ses bras comme pour se convaincre qu'il était là, devant lui et poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de se figer.

Shouyou était bien froid dans ses bras.

Keiji rompit alors l'étreinte en rencontrant un regard ambre triste, inquiet mais déterminé. "Je vais te faire sortir de là, déclara alors le roux en lui prenant la main d'une prise ferme afin qu'il ne la lâche pas. Le noiraud n'osait rien dire lorsqu'ils commencèrent à marcher le long du couloir. Le silence en devint pesant et en contemplant Shouyou de dos, Keiji fut surpris de la force qu'il dégageait, lui qui l'avait toujours considéré comme une personne à protéger à tout prix.

Pourtant, il s'en voulait encore de lui avoir dit tout ça. "Shouyou..."

Le plus petit se retourna en l'interrogeant du regard. "Pardonne de t'avoir...

-...Je ne t'en veux pas, le coupa Shouyou, et j'en comprends la raison mais sache que je ne t'abandonnerai pas, Keiji, poursuivit-il en serrant davantage sa main tout en se retournant, et que je t'aimerai toujours."

Keiji se sentit encore plus coupable quand ils avancèrent de nouveau. Je me demandz si je mérite un tel amour. Il n'avait pas voulu le faire souffrir quand... Ils virent enfin la porte de sortie. "On est bientôt arrivés, fit Shouyou en souriant, encore un petit effort." Le noiraud opina de la tête et garda sa main fermement serrée dans la sienne malgré la faiblesse qui alourdissait ses jambes. Le roux fut sur le point d'ouvrir la porte lorsqu'il eut cette sensation qu'on lui poignardait violemment le coeur. "Keiji!"

Shouyou lui lacha la main puis le fit face en découvrant avec stupeur un brouillard obscur qui tentait de s'emparer de celui qu'il aimait, des bras sombres ayant enlacé sa taille pour mieux l'engouffrer. Le roux le prit alors par le poignet pour le tirer de toutes ses forces de cette emprise. "Je ne te le laisserai pas."

Keiji serra les lèvres face à cette étreinte glaciale qui lui lacérait le ventre tandis que son coeur semblait sur le point de s'arrêter. Il voulut dire à Shouyou d'abandonner, de partir sans lui mais une partie de lui, une petite voix qu'il s'était forcé de faire taire lui disait de ne pas perdre espoir, de s'accrocher.

Shouyou l'attendait.

Ils l'attendaient tous.

Un ècho se fit alors entendre au loin.

 _L'opération a été un succès. Nous n'aurions pas réussi s'il ne s'était pas accroché._

La brume relâcha Keiji et se dissipa subitement, reculant vers les ténèbres du couloir pour mieux disparaitre.

Le noiraud ne ressentit alors plus aucune douleur et ses forces semblaient revenir peu à peu mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser car Shouyou se jeta dans ses bras pour mieux l'étreindre. Keiji fut heureux de ressentir de nouveau sa chaleur tout comme il se remémora de leurs deux amis Kuroo-san et Bokuto-san qui l'attendaient dehors en compagnie de sa famille, la porte de sortie s'étant ouverte peu après que le brouillard fut estompé.

Il voulut les rejoindre mais avant il devait dire à Shouyou ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui : "Shouyou sache que malgré ce que je t'ai dit, je t'ai toujours ai..." Un doux baiser sur ses lèvres l'interrompit. "Tu le lui diras une fois que tu auras ouvert les yeux."

Ce fut alors qu'il comprit tout. Il partit donc les rejoindre, sa main tenant fermement celle du roux.

Quand Keiji se réveilla dans la chambre d'hopital, ses parents l'accueillirent avec joie, heureux de voir leur fils guéri puis Bokuto et Kuroo vinrent ensuite à sa rencontre en compagnie de Kozume et Yaku qui le saluèrent à leur tour. Par contre, le noiraud n'eut toujours pas la visite de Shouyou. Ceci dit, vu la façon dont il l'avait rejeté, c'était compréhensible.

En vérité, Akaashi avait caché à beaucoup de monde qu'il souffrait d'une malformation cardiaque. Il avait mis au courant Bokuto-san et tous leurs amis lorsqu'il était rentré à l'université. Bien entendu, grâce au traitement qu'il prenait à l'époque, Keiji avait pu le cacher à son équipe mais la situation était devenue plus compliquée lorsqu'il avait rencontré Shouyou Hinata. Ses sentiments à son égard s'étaient approfondis au fil de leurs rencontres et lorsque Shouyou s'était déclaré alors qu'il était en terminale et lui en première, ils avaient décidé d'être ensemble.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il avait commencé à avoir peur. Le cardiologue qui se chargeait de son cas avait programmé une opération très risquée et, pour ne pas faire souffrir Shouyou, Keiji avait préféré rompre avec lui peu avant de rentrer à l'hopital.

 _Sache que je ne t'abandonnerai pas et que je t'aimerai toujours._

Le noiraud se demandait si c'était vrai.

La veille de son départ, Bokuto-san était passé le voir seul à sa grande surprise. Habituellement, Kuroo-san était à ses cotés."Quand tu es rentré à l'hopital pour te faire opérer, j'ai donné le double des clés de ton appart' à Chibi-chan, expliqua-t-il en lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule avant de s'excuser, je suis désolé mais c'est moi qui lui ai dit de ne pas te voir pour le moment et d'attendre. Je lui ai dit que tout s'est bien passé donc vous allez pouvoir discuter tranquille."

Akaashi fut abasourdi de la décision de Bokuto-san bien que cela ne transparaissa pas sur son visage. "Tu n'aurais pas un peu mûri, Bokuto-san?"

Koutarou fit mine de réfléchir en se demandant pourquoi Akaashi lui avait demandé ça. " Ben, je ne pense pas, pourquoi?

\- Ne change jamais, Bokuto-san, murmura Keiji en riant légèrement, ne change jamais."

Koutarou le regarda avec confusion. Pourquoi Akaashi voulait-il qu'il change? Bah, en tous cas, il était content de le voir en bonne santé. "Passez-nous voir, Tetsu-kun et moi, quand Chibi-chan et toi serez réconciliés, on fera une teuf d'enfer avec nos autres potes.

\- Nous n'y manquerons pas, répondit Keiji, merci Bokuto-san.

\- Pas de quoi, fit joyeusement Bokuto, c'est fait pour ça les amis."

Le lendemain après-midi, Akaashi fut déchargé de l'hopital. Le cardiologue lui avait quand même donné rendez-vous pour des vétifications de routine mais il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui et de le retrouver. Malheureusement, Shouyou n'avait pas répondu quand il l'avait appelé. Peut-être était-il occupé. Le noiraud prit donc le métro et descendit à sa station pour se diriger dans la résidence où il vivait.

Le soleil était en train de se coucher quand il franchit le seuil de son appartement. Cela lui faisait bizarre d'ailleurs. L'opération avait eu lieu il y avait de cela deux jours et pourtant, il avait l'impression que cela avait duré une éternité. Ça ne l'empêchait aucunement d'anticiper la réaction de Shouyou à son retour. "Je suis rent..." Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que quelqu'un lui sauta dessus au moment même où la porte d'entrée fut fermée.

Keiji sourit à la vue de la touffe rousse contre son torse et se mit à la caresser tendrement. "Je suis de retour, Shouyou." Le roux leva alors la tête et le noiraud fut attristé devant les cernes présentes sous ses beaux yeux ambres. Il le prit alors dans ses bras avant même que Shouyou ne lui adresse la parole : "Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit avant..."

Hinata avait posé un doigt sur ses lèvres : "Je sais que tu as fait ça pour ne pas que je souffre, Keiji donc ne t'en veux pas, d'accord?, il se serra davantage contre lui, je t'aime encore et je t'aimerai toujours." Quand Keiji lui avait annoncé qu'il voulait rompre avec lui, Shouyou avait été désespéré et s'était confié à Bokuto-san à ce sujet. Ce dernier lui avait tout expliqué au sujet de la maladie de l'ancien passeur de Fukurodani ainsi que de l'opération qu'il allait subir et le peu de chances que celle-ci réussissait.

Pourtant, Shouyou n'avait pas perdu espoir et lorsque Bokuto-san lui avait passé les clés de l'appartement de Keiji, il avait passé son temps à l'entretenir le temps que son petit ami revienne. Après tout, il venait juste de recevoir son diplome quand Keiji avait décidé de le quitter donc il pouvait se lancer dans la vie active mais l'heure n'était pas aux projets d'avenir mais aux tendres retrouvailles. "Je t'aime aussi, Shouyou, murmura Keiji contre son oreille avant d'y poser un tendre baiser, et je veux te le montrer."

Il savait qu'il venait juste de sortir de l'hopital néanmoins, il voulait de nouveau ressentir Shouyou, se noyer dans cette chaleur qu'il affectionait tant. Le roux hocha la tête et mit les bras autour du cou du plus grand pour l'embrasser avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui.

Lui aussi voulait le sentir. Tout contre lui. Sous lui. En lui.

Le trajet jusque dans la chambre fut chaotique, entre baisers moites et déshabillage, pour finir sur le lit dans la nudité la plus totale. Shouyou se sentit défaillir sous les mains et les lèvres de Keiji qui le caressait avec empressement, lui qui prenait son temps d'habitude quand ils le faisaient. Le noiraud ne put se retenir face à cette peau douce et laiteuse, qu'il touchait de ses doigts, dessinant les moindres contours comme pour les mémoriser, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau avant de s'attarder sur les zones sensibles avant de sucer deux de ses doigts pour la suite.

Shouyou poussa un cri quand il se mit à taquiner ses tétons de la langue, prodiguant ensuite d'excitantes succions tout en le préparant doucement après lui avoir écarté les jambes du genou. Les réactions du roux l'émoustillaient de plus en plus, heureux de sentir ce corps si tentateur s'agiter sous ses caresses quand il toucha son point sensible. Shouyou remua légèrement ses hanches face à ses doigts délicieusement intrusifs qui se retirèrent lentement pour faire place à quelque chose de plus imposant.

Des prunelles ambrées emplies d'un amour tendre se noyèrent dans des iris noirs où se reflétaient la même émotion.

Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent quand Keiji plongea dans la chaleur étroite de Shouyou qui se retint de crier face à la douleur qu'il sentit à ce moment-là. Dès qu'il fut entièrement en lui, le noiraud le serra alors tout contre lui en lui embrassant tendrement les paupières où perlèrent des petites larmes en guise d'excuse.

Un doux silence fut présent durant ce doux câlin où Keiji sentit und joie immense envahir son coeur. "Tu es si beau, Shouyou, tellement chaud." _Si plein de vie._ "Je veux rester avec toi pour toujours, déclara-t-il en commençant à bouger une fois que son amant fut assez détendu.

\- Je serai toujours auprès de toi, Keiji, murmura Shouyou en l'enlaçant tout en enroulant ses jambes autour des hanches du plus grand pour ressentir davantage.

Leurs lèvres s'unirent ensuite en un baiser passionné mêlé de gémissements au fur et à mesure que les coups de rein de Keiji se firent plus rapides et plus profonds quand il atteignit de nouveau l'endroit qui fit décoller les lèvres lorsque Shouyou hurla son plaisir.

Son amant se mit alors à empoigner doucement sa virilité afin qu'il puisse se perdre davantage dans cette plénitude exquise tout comme lui savourait son étroitesse devenue une fournaise bien délectable qui lui fit perdee tout controle. La cadence devint alors plus désordonnée, plus frénétique, Shouyou admirant les yeux sombres voilés de Keiji qui se fermèrent lorsque celui-ci se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier sa jouissance quand il y céda enfin.

Le roux vint peu de temps après dans la main de son ainé puis il reprit son souffle lorsque celui-ci se retira pour les couvrir et le serrer dans ses bras presqu'à l'étouffer avec la crainte secrète de le perdre. Shouyou y répondit en se blotissant davantage tout en lui embrassant amoureusement le torse. "Je t'aime Keiji.

\- Moi aussi, Shouyou, chuchota Keiji en lui caressant les cheveux.

Il repensa à ce rêve étrange en se disant qu'il fut très heureux d'avoir des personnes aussi géniales dans sa vie.

Car avec l'amitié de Bokuto-san et Kuroo-san ainsi que l'amour de Shouyou et sa famille, la mort n'avait pas eu d'emprise sur lui et ce furent ces liens si précieux qui l'avaient sauvé.

 **Voili voilou, j'espère que cela vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. On se revoit avec les Cutie Pie et les Eleganza et un nouvel article sur mon blog avec pour sujet le Gender Bender (en général, dans mes écrits et dans les doujins Haikyuu) où je ferai l'inventaire des requêtes à venir. A bientôt. :)**


End file.
